Five nights at Bob's Burgers 4
by Oscar Bun
Summary: Bob has been having terrible headaches lately, suddenly he remembers his childhood all over again but not at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Fredbear's family diner, but halloween is coming and the Belchers will uncover some old friends that are coming over for a visit at their restraunt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: He locked you in your room?

It was 3 days til Halloween and the kids were deciding what costumes to wear in the living room.

Gene- How about the Three Musketeers?

Louise- No, too easy to suggest

Gene- I'm talking about the candy bar

Tina - How about a three headed zombie

Louise- No something better

Linda walks in with a bag of ice

Linda - Kids quiet down, your father still having a headache

Louise - It's only been 4 hours since he had that, what's the big deal?

Linda- I don't know but if gets worse, we're going to a place cold, ooooooo Switzerland

Tina then had a better idea

Tina- how about we be the Freddy gang

Louise- Hey that's a good idea, I thought of that

Tina- Oh

Louise- I'll be ...Bonnie beacuse of my precious ears

Tina- But Bonnie's a boy

Louise- Oh yeah, well FOXY'S A GIRL

Tina- What?

Louise- The other one with the naked body made of metal

Tina- No he's a boy and I'm gonna be foxy then

Gene- I'm gonna be the Balloon Boy

Suddenly yelling from his bedroom...

Bob - No you're not, all of y'all

Bob didn't want the kids to dress up as robot that nearly killed him and the family, he was getting frustrated with his head aces that suddenly he had a reason flashback in his mind

Bob- (mind) Ughhh...what wrong with me... (children laughing)...why does this hurt so much... (arcade games) ughhh... (fredbear laugh)

A flashback came in Bob's head

 ** _Flashback_**

Bob as a child, working at a restraunt with his dad, is seen locked in his bedroom with his plushies of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and foxy but with no head in the corner of his bedroom. Inside his room was his WW2 airplane (greasy spatula), Mr. Doglavich (dog shaped soap), A pad of metal (Pal) and a Fredbear plushies on his bed.

Bob was all alone, upset and depressed, he then pretended he was talking with his Fredbear plush with his voice in a young, lighter sound

Young Bob (To himself as Fredbear)- What did he do this time?

Young Bob- I don't know

Young Bob (To himself as Fredbear)- Did he lock you in your room again?

Young Bob- Yeah, for giving a customer the wrong order even thought the one I was giving to was sitting behind him

Bob tried to open his door and bang on it a few times but no luck of leaving, so he cried on the floor by the door

Young Bob (To himself as Fredbear)- Tommorow is another day Bob

 _ **Back in the future**_

Bob woke up in shock off the bed. Bob got up and decided to get a glass of water while the kids were still talking about their Freddy costumes, Bob didn't have a choice to let them dress up as the characters, then he didn't care.

Linda- Kids I need ya'll to take out the trash

The kids went outside to throw the trash away

Gene- How about I be the Freddy head

Louise- Wait what, that doesn't make sense if your only wearing a mask

Gene- Well then I'm a slice of pizza, man I want pizza now


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Meet Plushtrap

After taking out the trash outside, the kids noticed Mort coming out the Creamatorium with a box of unwanted items and decided to check it out

Mort - Oh hey kids, ready for Halloween

Louise - Yeah if we can find good costumes

Mort - I dress up in my dead costumers clothes, nobody gets it but I do

Gene - What's in the box?

Mort - Oh just a little of this that I don't need

Gene randomly peeks in the box to see what he can find, all but a bunch of old books. Tina noticed in the box a little green hand poking out under a book, she grabbed it and she was started by the object she picked up. It papered to be a little Springtrap but with sharp teeth and open eyes.

Louise- Woah, this looks so familiar

Tina- It's the green rabbit that nearly killed us at Fazbear's Fright

Louise- How much do you want for it Mort?

Mort - Nothing I guess, I'm mean why that, I got that at...

Gene- Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?

Mort- No Fredbear's family diner, when I was a kid

Mort decided to let them have it since he has no reason why it's so special.

The kids went back inside with their new toy but to Louise it's mostly her's. When Bob saw then come upstairs to the living room, Bob almost had a heart attack when seeing their new toy, at least he thought it was.

Bob - Where'd ya'll get that!

Linda walks in and sees what they're holding

Linda- Ooooooo cute, what's his name?

Bob- What no, we're not naming it and we're not keeping it

Gene- Come on dad look at him he's just begging us to keep him

Bob- No its not Gene

Tina- Lets call him...Plushtrap

Louise- No Tina...well...that's a good name yeah

Bob was skeptical but seeing that it's only a plush toy, he decided to let them keep it but put it somewhere away from him

Later on, after dinner it was bedtime and the kids didn't know where to put Plushtrap.

Louise - I'll keep it in my room, so it can be comfortable as ever

Gene- Come on my room has pizza smell, I bet he's use to it

Louise - In a funeral home...NO

Tina - How about we put it on the living chair, so it would be fair...wow that rhymed

The kids took Tina's idea and set him on a chair in the living room and left.

Meanwhile...

Bob was getting ready to bed and lied down with his uncomfterable headache. Not having a good feeling about his hurtful mind showing random flashbacks.

What could go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : I hear breathing

It was 10 o'clock and the kids were getting ready for bed, as did Bob and Linda. Bob had a hard time falling asleep until he had another flashback.

Flashback

Bob was again a child in his room with door open and his Fredbear plush "told" him that "he is hiding"

Young Bob - I'm not scared...I'm not scared

Bob walked to his living room and decided to turn the tv on to make noise, so it wouldn't sound so quiet, then suddenly...

GROWL

Young Bob- Ahhhhhh (crying)

Bob's father poked his head out of the tv, wearing a Foxy head for a mask and laughed

Bob's father- HA HA HA...just kidding Bob

Bob lied there on the ground crying

Bob's father - Quit crying Bob and get back to work

Bob woke back up from his nightmare...or flashback and couldn't control himself and tried his best to have a comfterable sleep

Later on it was 12...

Louise was sleeping on her small bed in her room, Gene slept in his bed with his rear poking up while lying down and Tina was trashing in her sleep.

The sound of the house was quiet, the halls were quiet, the sound of dripping came from the faucet, and plushtrap just sat on the chair with no movement. Then suddenly noise was starting to wake up Louise.

Louise was annoyed by the sounds of metallic footsteps coming from outside her room

Louise- Alright what the heck is this about!?

Louise annoyingly marched toward her door but as she opened she couldn't see a thing. She grabbed her flashlight and started shining toward the hallway. For ten minutes she kept on clicking and clicking. The sound of it woke up Gene.

Gene- Did we finally get that strobe light, beacuse I want to finally have a seizure.

Gene opened his door and saw Louise's flashlight shine through the hall, but then ne noticed a sudden being, which resembled Bonnie, walking back to the dark that only he witnessed.

Gene- Ahhhhhh

Louise- What, what, what's going onn...SHUT UP GENE

Gene - I saw Bonnie!

Louise - Shut up, your gonna wake up dad, and he's gonna be all "Ahhh kids I thought I told y'all to stop speaking Freddy."

Gene- That does sound like him...but seriously

CRASH

Gene and Louise heard a crash from the living room

Louise- You gonna check that out Gene?

Gene- Fine, I just hope it's a pizza guy to deliver me a slice

Gene walked toward the darkness as Louise watched him from behind, not even noticing what's behind her.

BREATHING BREATHING

Louise- What the...

Louise turned around

Nightmare Bonnie- Screeeeechhhh

Louise- Ahhhhhhhh

Gene- Ahhh what is it

The two were shocked to see Bonnie in their home and they rushed to Louise's room. They held on to the doorknob as hard as they can to not let him in but his strength couldn't let them keep the door closed longer.

Gene- Man hee sure has worked out a lot since we've seen him

Suddenly the door stopped from shaking and the kids opened it and suddenly saw a woken Bob

Bob - What are you kids doing?

Louise- Dad this may be reeeaaaallly crazy but...Bonnie was here...in our house

Bob was in silence for 10 seconds

Bob- Get back to bed

Gene- He wasn't there when it happened, of course he won't believe us

Before they went to back to bed, the two checked every room of the house and didn't find anything

Louise- Well I'm calling it a night

Gene - Wait then what is it a day?

The kids went back to sleep as Bob did too, only he found it strange that the kids said they saw Bonnie and ironically he had thoughts of him in his sleep, which to him was very strange.

Louise lied back in her bed and was still thinking about how Bonnie just came to their house in the middle of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Don't open the closet

It was morning, Bob woke up irritated about his " good night sleep". Linda was downstairs already to work and the kids were busy having their chat about last night.

Gene- How did he find our a dress

Louise- I don't know Gene, DO U HAVE A TRACKING CHIP IN YOUR BRAIN.

Gene- I wish

Tina- How did Bonnie get to our house, who told him where we live

Louise- Or lived..if we can find another place before he or...the others come

Tina- And I know what that means

Tina believes that Foxy or Mangle may come as well but was not too sure if she even wanted to see them after how she betrayed them

Louise- You don't want those guys to come Tina, Bonnie was like...I don't know a nightmare, worse than I ever imagined

Gene and Louise couldn't get Bonnie's horrible appearance out of their heads

Bob walked in the restraunt along with his painful headache

Linda- Geez Bob, your head still on fire?

Bob- I don't think I can work today Linda

Linda- Than why did you come down here?

Bob- I don't know

Bob watched Tina take an order to a customer and suddenly he snatched the burger off the plate and slammed it on the floor, stepping on it, while maniacally laughing and he stopped

The family and a couple customers watched in shock and Bob couldn't believe what he was doing and ran back upstairs

Linda- Finally he gets how terrible this place is

Later on that night it was almost 12 and the kids were asleep. Meanwhile Bob and Linda were lying down in bed talking.

Linda- What was that all about this morning

Bob- I know...Teddy saying his phone's voice called him curse words, he was pretty mad

Linda- No about the burger

Bob- Hmmmm I have to tell ya, I don't really know

Bob was concerned as oh he remembered, he had thoughts of burgers and people at Fredbear's family diner saying "Burgers suck" and " Pizza rules", Bob couldn't make it up and they both went to bed.

It was 1:15 and Tina was sound asleep in her bed, she woke up after hearing sounds from outside her room with door slightly open. She grabbed a flashlight and walked towards the door. Before she could switch it in she was nervous to see what was out there and stood.

Tina- Uhhhhhhh hhhh

RUNNING

Tina heard the sound of sprinting and rushed back to her bed, hiding under the covers and heard the steps get louder. She looked up saw her closet door close.

Tina- Uhhhhhhh...there's nothing my closet

She got off her bed and walked towards it

Tina- There's nothing in my closet

She got closer

Tina- There's nothing in my closet

She switched the light on to the closet...iit was him

Tina- Foxy?

GROWL

Tina- Ahh

Tina closed the closet door tight and held it for a minute

Tina- I can't belive it, your here...and you look...different...I'd open the door and look at you but I don't want to...okay I'll do it

Tina opened the door and saw nothing but an empty closet and decided to go back to bed. Tina was wondering how Foxy existed and somehow disaperered, she didn't want to go through that again so she stayed up all night.

Bob slept as peaceful as he could, he woke up from the strange thoughts he had, which were about Foxy and got up looking out the window

Bob- Man there is something wrong with me

Bob turned and saw a two little freddys with sharp teeth and beady eyes that scurried off the bed where Linda was sleeping

Bob- Ahhhh

Bob checked under the bed and saw nothing, he thought that was his imagination and decided to back to sleep.

Tina stayed up for hours and hours with so many questions in her head of why Foxy came for a visit and why he growled at her, she never even through about the word sleep until it was 6 in the morning and she lunged back in herr bed asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : You know what he'll do, right?

The next day, Tina was handing a order to the customer, but she randomly fell on top of the burger and fries aslee, ruining the order.

Bob- Tina, not again?

Louise- Finally she gets how boring this job is

Linda walks over to Tina on the floor

Linda - Tina, Tina baby, wake up, we're gonna get ants if you don't get up

Tina- Uhhhhhhh I had traumatizing night

Linda- gasp...you didn't get on the television at twelve, did you?

Tina- What no... what's on tv at twelve

Linda- Mmmmm...nothing

Louise- Tina did you see them too

Tina- Who...what...where?

Linda- And sometimes whyyyyyyyy! Oh wait I forgot when.

Bob- Guys please get back to work

Bob's headache was killing him, suddenly he had another flashback

Flashback

Young Bob was seen in a place called Fredbear's family diner, he was all by himself nervous, seeing that his dad forgot him when he left

Young Bob - Hello?

Young Bob noticed in the back room, a man in purple, putting on the springlock suit on another man

Young Bob - Ahhhhhh!...Oh no..what if he catches me

He then ran into a man, suited in a Fredbear suit and sat and cried on the floor, he then made the Fredbaer voice to himself

Young Bob as Fredbear - Tommorow is another day Bob

Back at the restraunt, Bob woke from his thoughts and decided to close the restraunt today, for his headache and hopes of not causing hovac to his own food like he did yesterday.

While trying to close...

Bob- Sir we're closing, you need to leave

Customer- But I just got my sandwich

Bob- Yes but we're closing

Customer- The sign on the door says your open til 8

Bob- I know but...not today, Gene get him a to go box

Gene - What's a to go box

Bob- Ughhh nevermind, just go

Customer- Can I just take it in my hands?

Bob - JUST LEAVE!

The customer ran out with his sandwich

Late that night, Bob and Linda were getting ready for bed again, with Bob hoping no problems could happen while they sleep. Although Gene and Louise were prepared to meet whoever they uncover next, while waiting in the halls.

Gene- I hope it's a Chica, so she can make me some pizza

Louise- No Gene, Chica makes the cupcakes

Gene- Hey do you think the cupcake will he alive too

Louise - I doubt it

Tina was in her room sitting on her bed, waiting for Foxy to come back

Tina- I know it was you last night...Last night was interesting...very interesting

Tina then heard the sounds of Gene and Louise talking outside her door, and decided to check it out

Tina- Hey guys...who are you waiting for

Louise- Why do you ask?

Tina- Uhhh what I didn't say anything

Gene- Was he there?

Tina- Uhhhh no he wasn't in my closet

Louise- He looked scary didn't he?

Tina- Okay, okay, he was there

Gene- Yessss, what's my prize, it better be pizza

Tina- I couldn't believe her was in my room...so sexy

Louise- Ughhhhhh

Suddenly there was a noise down the hall to the living room, Louise shined the flashlight and noticed the chair Plushtrap was on, is completely empty

Tina- Where'd he go, I thought he was put there before we went to bed.

Louise ( turned off flashlight)- Huh, well Gene you need to confess

RUNNING

Louise (Turn on flashlight) - Huh?

Plushtrap just randomly sat on the floor, lunged down

Tina- How'd he get there

Louise turns off the flashlight

Louise- All we need are, night vision goggles, Gene here's five bucks

Gene- Ooooooo

Louise- Speaking of which

Louise was about the turn the light back on, but suddenLy

Plushtrap- Scrrreeeeeeeech!

Louise, Gene and Tina- Ahhhhhhhhh

Tina- I don't think Foxy is coming


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Someone's in the kitchen with Chica

Tina, Gene and Louise- Ahhhhhhhhhh

Plushtrap lunged onto Genes face, biting his nose

Gene- Ahhhhhh It's a Nosetrap, I knew that was his name, Ahhhhh

Louise grabbed a plastic hat from her room and hit Gene with it a number of times

Louise- Die you dumb toy!

Plushtrap jumped off Gene's face and scurried away into the darkness

The kids heard their parents coming, and ran quickly into their rooms

Linda walked out of the bedroom and walked to Tina's room.

Linda- I know you're awake

Tina- No I'm not...oh

Linda- Your father's still got a headache, I don't want y'all out of your rooms for the rest of the night

Tina- Ok

Linda closed Tina's door and was about go to Louise's next, until suddenly she heard a sound from the kitchen

Linda- What the...?

Linda walked to the kitchen and couldn't see a thing, she figured it was Gene

Linda- Gene? Are you stealing cookies again, just to let ya know there aren't any

The sounds of footsteps got louder

Linda- Gene?

Suddenly, Linda saw red eyes in the dark, she grabbed the Louise's flashlight that rolled into the kitchen and shined it at what's in in front of her, it was Chica, or at least she thought

Nightmare Chica- Scrrreeeeeeeech

Linda- Ahhhhh

Linda quickly hid under the kitchen table, avoiding Chica, to which have worked, as Chica , confused looking , couldn't find her and walked out of the kitchen

Meanwhile, Tina was scared, thinking whatever is out there, might come in, she opened the door quickly and saw nothing but heard breathing in a low and heavy way

Tina- Ahhh

She quickly closed the door and and didn't stop holding it shut

Meanwhile, Linda still nervous after Nightmare Chica's encounter, got out from under the table quickly, she stood alone in the dark, holding her arms

Linda- Ok, Chica was here...she's in our house...but now she's gone...along with her stupid, ugly cupcake she holds

Suddenly,

Nightmare Cupcake - Scrrreeeeeeeech

The cupcake jumped into Linda's face, she quickly swiped it off

Linda- I thought...that thing...wasn't supposed to be alive

Linda ran to her and Bob's room, she closed the door and turned around seeing two little freddies with teeth that scurried away when Bob woke up seeing them on his stomach

Bob- Ahhh, did you see that Linda

Linda- Yes and not just them...me and the kids...have seen the rest

Bob was stunned, he still didn't believe it. Halloween is tommorow and Bob didn't know how to cope with his stress over his family's nonsense and his headache

Meanwhile, Tina was accidently asleep, kneeling by an opened door, until her closet squeaked ad she woke up

Tina- Oh no

She opened the door and saw Foxy snap at her, she closed the door tightly and talked to him

Tina- I don't know if I'm excited to see you or not, but why did y'all come back

Tina kept on talking to Foxy, even though he didn't answer, until 6 in the morning once again, proving that he is gone and Tina went back to bed

Gene and Louise walked in seeing a sleeping Tina on the floor

Louise- She must have strong feelings for the fox

Gene - No wonder they call him Foxy, ha ha ha


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: See you at the party

The next day, it was Halloween and Linda was excited, at least she thought she was, after the traumatizing night she had. Bob walked in the restraunt, confused.

Bob- Linda, kids we need to have a talk

Louise- Tina, what did you do?

Tina- Huh?

Bob- Quiet Louise...listen have y'all, (grunt) been having some weird nightmares lately

Gene- You mean when I was chased by the Wizard Rottweiler

Bob- What?

Louise- Gene, you idiot...he means Freddy and them

Gene- Oh yeah, you can see by the bite marks on my nose

Linda- Yes Bob, we saw them, here at the house

Bob- There's no way they could've found our home

Tina- Well, for some reason they seem to appear and disappear here, llike Foxy, he was here

Gene- So as Bonnie

Louise- Plushtrap is alive too

Linda- And Chica

Bob couldn't believe what he's been hearing, which means Freddy could come too. Suddenly, out of frustration, Bob had another random flashback. Bob was seen as child again, walking out of Fredbear's family diner. He ran into other kkids, playing with Freddy toys, until he bumped into bullies who picked on him. One of their names was Brent.

Brent- So Bob, how's your little burger restraunt...let me guess it sucks

Bob- No, I work very hard there

Brent- You better watch out, before he gets you

The bullies walked away as Bob walked back to his restraunt. As he walked in, something was under one of the booth tables.

Scrrreeeeeeeech

Bob's dad, scared him form under the table with the Foxy mask again. Bob layed in the floor and cried.

Bob's father- Quit crying Bob and get back to work

Bob as Fredbear - Tommorow is another day Bob

Back in the future, Bob forced everyone to stop talking about Freddy and everyone else

Later that day, it was 7:02 and everyone outside was trick r treatin. Since the kids, weren't aloud to wear their Freddy costumes they decided to wear, they had to choose a last minute idea for costumes. Tina was covered in Linda's makeup, dressed as "A lady", Gene had hardly any toilet paper to be a mummg, so he became a "half mummy" and Louise, upset didn't choose, so she decided to be nothing, except people thought of her as mostly a bunny.

Later on, it was 12:06 and after all the candy they ate, the kids went to bed, but they wouldn't after all that sugar.

Louise- Geez, that was a wonderful Halloween

Suddenly a crash came from the living room again

Louise- Awwww not again

Louise decided to check once more with her flashlight and saw nothing but heard some deep, hard laughs

Louise- What the heck!?

Bob woke up from the sound of the laughter and got up and starred out the window

Tina woke from the laughs too and heard some strange static sound that sounded familiar to mangle and heard it get louder. She quickly hid under the covers and heard the door to her closet open again.

Tina- Uhhhhhhh

Tina opened to door and was excited to see Mangle after a while but suddenly Mangle snapped at her, just like foxy.

Tina- Ahhhhh, Mangle...no...you've become one of them

Tina quickly held the door shut to her closet

Bob still stared out the window and then saw, what he thought was the Balloon Boy but with claws and teeth, saying his usual three words in a darker tone, frightening Bob

Bob turned around in fear and again saw the little freddies but three of them and they scurried away off the bed

Bob- Ahhhhh...ok Bob.. there's nothing wrong with you

Then a crash came from under the room, like if it was coming from the restraunt

Bob- Couldn't tell who it could be but it's his restraunt. He decided to check it out and Linda randomly woke up to help him, much to Bob's suprise.

Louise- Come on, come out of the dark and play, I'm a little kid, I'm like bait

Louise noticed Bob and Linda quietly leaving their room. Tina still kept he door to closet shut, and was confused about letting him go or not.

Tina- I know your not a bad guy Mangle, I can see it in your endoskeleton eyes, so dreamy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An upset bear

Bob and Linda walked out into the cold night ready to go see what's in their restaurant. Although when they got to the door it was locked like Bob left it.

Linda- Maybe it's Little King Trashmouth

Bob- Really?

Linda- No, he's napping in the dumpster actually

Bob opened the door with the keys and heard a loud crash in the kitchen. He noticed a dark figure from the kitchen window.

Linda-Maybe its a burger burglar

Bob- Linda be quiet

Linda- Or maybe it's Chica

Bob- LINDA!

After he screamed, Bob had then another flashback

 _FLASHBACK_

Bob was again at Fredbear's Family Diner, but locked in the storage room, with all the pieces of Fredbear and SpringBonnie parts everywhere. Bob was completely uncomfortable and couldn't get out.

Young Bob- Tomorrow is another day Bob

 _BACK TO THE FUTURE_

Bob couldn't take another flashback and screamed, getting the dark figure's attention. It walked out and it was him. It was Freddy but much more horrifying, holding burger meat in his hand, squishing it in anger. Bob and Linda were frightened. Nightmare Freddy grabbed the stools off the floor and threw them at Bob and Linda, they ducked and hid under the bar area.

Meanwhile, Louise walked quietly out her room to see where the laughing came from

Nightmare Balloon Boy- Hi

Louise- What the...

Louise shined the flashlight all around the hall by the stairs, then suddenly...

Nightmare Balloon Boy- Screeeeccchhh

Louise- Ahhhhhh

Nightmare Balloon Boy lunged and the two fell and rolled down the stair

Louise- I DON'T WANT YOUR BALLOONS

Louise kicked him out from the front door and shut it

Louise was relived that nothing happened to her, or at least she thought. Nightmare Bonnie came out of nowhere and grabbed her by her bunny ears and she held on tight so hey wouldn't come off. Nightmare Bonnie held her and she kicked with her squirming legs, but no luck.

Gene- Ahhhhhhh

Gene grabbed a frying pan and hit Bonnie in the back of the head, letting go of Louise

Louise - Hopefully, this work this time

As hard as she could, Louise kicked Bonnie between the legs and he fell down the stairs.

Gene- Goodbye Bonnie

But Bonnie still got up and went after them. The two rushed to Tina's room.

Tina- Hey guys, I'm just having chat with Mangle

Louise- Tina get away from him

Gene- Or her

Gene pushed her from the closet and Nightmare Mangle ran out, snatching away Louise

Louise- Ahhhh

Tina- Mangle NO!

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant...

Linda- Bob we gotta do something, he's gonna kill us

Bob- I'm aware of that Linda

Freddy grabbed Bob by the arm and held it tight

Bob- Let go of me!

Linda- Bob, no, I don't want you to die

Bob was restrained by Freddy holding her arms back, forcing him to watch what else is coming out of the kitchen.

The figure was golden, he was large with a purple hat and tie, he was horrifying as well. It was...

Bob- Fredbear?

Fredbear approached Bob sitting with Freddy of the table. Fredbear gave a horrifying glance at Bob with his yellow eyes and long sharp teeth.

Bob- How do I remember you?

Then it all came back to him...

 _Flashback_

Bob is a child again and it was his birthday at Fredbear's Family Diner. Bob was with Brent and the other bullies. He was crying on the floor in fear, as the bullies made fun of him.

Brent- Hey Burger Boy, you having a fun birthday

Bob only answered with silence and tears

Brent- Hey let's take Bob to see Fredbear

Bob- What NO!

The boys carried him towards the stage

Bob- Please no, I don't want to see him

Bob and the bullies we're right in front of a animatronic singing Fredbear, along with a singing SpringBonnie

Brent- Come on guys, I think Bob wants to give Fredbear a kiss

Bob- What, no, I didn't say that

Brent- Ready...One...Two...

The boys lunged Bob into an active Fredbear's mouth, squirming, with only half his head in, then suddenly...

BITE

Bob's frontal lobe way bitten in Fredbear's mouth, stopping the bullies from laughing as they saw Bob laying in his head, passed out.

 _Back to the future_

Bob was shocked about this flashback and it was reviled...he was the victim. Bob told Linda, how and when it happened

Linda- Bob how can this be true, you never even mentioned this

Bob- I guess when I was bit in the frontal lobe, I must've not remembered

Fredbear screeched at Bob, knowing that he is his worst fear out of all the animatronics. Even in a burger joint, Fredbear wouldn't be friendly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : They're not real

Louise was captured by Mangle, as he scurried on the ceiling while she was dangling

Louise- TINA!, hurry up and help me, I'm gonna throw up

Tina- No Mangle please, not for me but for the clean carpet

Mangle stopped from Tina's attention

Tina- I don't know if you will listen to me but you have to, she's my sister and my only one

Gene- Man I'm so alone

Tina- Please put her down, please, I haven't stopped being human, just like you said, I'm doing this because I love my sister and my family and you...I think you're extraordinary

Mangle gave a glance at Tina and dropped Louise on the living room floor

Louise- Yeah like I don't have any bones that could break like you do

Nightmares Mangle- (Grunt) (Grunt) Tiii...Tiiii...Tina...I I I I'm sorry

Tina- It's ok, I don't mind, except for that shiny silver body

Gene and Louise looked disgusted and Tina gave Mangle a kiss on the lips, no doubt biting her with his razor sharp teeth

Meanwhile, Fredbear was vicoussly angry at Bob including his restraunt and decided to tear it down

Nightmare Fredbear - B ...B...B...Bob you will no longer live your life with burgers

Plushtrap came in with a gas tank in his hands

Nightmare Fredbear - Pizza is your life now

Nightmare Freddy - Hahaha haa

Bob- No...I will never make pizza...never

Linda- Tell em Bob

Bob- I love making burgers and you can't make me stop, it is my life

Fredbear angrily told Bob that he will burn him also and they burn the restraunt down

Bob- No you can't

Bob busted from Freddy and grabbed the gas tarnk and threw it out the glass window and he and Linda escaped

The kids and Mangle heard noises outside and went to check them out and noticed Bob and Linda in danger with Fredbear and Freddy

Gene- Man, Freddy's brother needs to stop stealing some pepperoni cold cuts

Louise- Holy shoot, dad's in trouble

Out of no where came Nightmare Bonnie, Chica and her cupcake, Foxy, Balloon Boy and Plushtrap watching Bob's demise as he tries to dodge Fredbear on the street

Linda- Kids you father was the Bite of 87 victim

Bob - Linda, seriously now?

Linda- What you might die, why not say it now?

Louise- That...is...AWESOME

Suddenly Nightmarrionatte came from the dark fog and snatched the kids and Linda with his long fingers, holding them tightly

Bob- Linda! Kids!

Nightmare Fredbear - This is the end for all of you, you should've just stayed at your dumb little burger joint when you came to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza , another time, Fazbear's Fright and my restraunt. But your dumb family coined you to and bother to be on their side

Bob stood in silence, knowing all hope is lost but he soon realized that he needed to repress those thoughts of negativity

Bob- No...they are my family and they're always their for me when I make burgers, they may not be helpful at times, but I would rather be with them than nothing

Louise- (sniff) (sniff)

Tina- Are you crying Louise

Louise- What...no...I'm just...afraid of this puppet thing's face

Suddenly Fredbear, along with the rest of the nightmare animatronics randomly faded for a second

Bob- What the?

Linda- Bob they're disappearing

Bob- These guys must not be real it's all in my head, including yours and the kids

The Belchers kept on saying "Your not real" to the animatronics as loud and fast as they could

Tina- Your not real, your not real, wait what about you Mangle

Tina was concerned about Mangle as the family kept on chanting

Bob- Your not real

Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica, along with her cupcake, faded and disappeared

Linda decided to sing those words in a song

Nightmare balloon boy and plushtrap both disappeared, although plushtrap just ended up as a lifeless plush

Gene- Your not real, I don't want your pizza anymore

Nightmarrionatte disappeared, freeing Linda and the kids

Louise- Your not real, I hate all of you

Foxy charged at Louise but Tina helped along with chanting and he disappeared

Mangle began to fade as well, Tina says she always remember him and not think of him as a monster

While fading, Mangle turned into his original form, not broken at all, standing with a hook and colored white with his bow tie saying thank you to Tina and disappeared

Tina began to cry with silence and Gene and Louise comforted her

Gene - I think Mangle might be a confused gender

Bob kept on chanting as hard as he could as Freddy faded and disappeared

Fredbear was the last and Bob and nd the family chanted louder with confidence

Fredbear- Nooooooooooooo

He disappeared

Bob- He's gone

The family cheered with excitement out in the middle of the street in front of the restraunt, but suddenly...

Nightmare- GROWL

The family screamed seeing a dark colored Fredbear appear in front of them, he slowly walked towards them

Linda- Do you know who that one is Bob?

Bob- No Linda

Nightmare was silent and he jumped towards Bob with a loud roar

Bob- Bob's Burgers Forever!

Nightmare paused in a jumping position and disaperered

Louise- Okay, is someone else gonna come after that

Bob- I dont...think so

Linda- Wow Bob, what made you think that work

Bob- I don't know, it just came to me

Tina- Maybe dad, was showing his passion for being a great burger cook

Bob- Your right Tina

Gene- Man, I sure won't remember Bonnie or Chica ever again, that purple bunnies with the guitar and the chicken with a cupcake

Bob knew that Freddy and his experiences with him, along with Fredbear won't ever bother him again

Bob- Wow its 4:05 we should get to sleep

Louise- No lets stay til 6

Tina- Yeah

Gene - Yeah!

Bob- No we're going to bed

The next morning, Bob was working with no headache and enjoying his time grilling burgers, he knew whatever could keep him and his restraunt down won't stop him, not even an animatronic bear

Linda- Those things will no longer scare us anymore, hmmmm would ever imagine if they'd be cute like my porcelain babies

Bob- Uhhhhh no

Meanwhile, the kids were discussing their hassle last night

Louise- Man that was freaky

Gene- Yeah, I'm still confused, I don't get the whole story of this at all, like all these pieces are in my head that won't make it up

Tina- Well I'm not gonna accept what this is about, I'd rather move on

Louise- Yeah I think we should just forget about the whole thing

Louise, Gene and Tina knew that some things ar ebest left forgotten and decide to move on

Gene grabbed the lifeless plushtrap and decided to play a prank on Jimmy Pesto across the street. The kids quickly ran to Jimmy Pesto's and set plushtrap right in front of the restraunt door, scaring costumers trying to get in and rather go to Bob's Burgers

Bob watched the kids doing their funny business as Linda kissed Bob on the cheek

Bob- Man I love my job


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Words from the creator

Thank y'all so much for your support in the Five nights at Bob's Burgers Franchise, I enjoy the game and the show and enjoyed putting them together. Although we are not sure if a fifth five nights at freddy's game will come by if it does I will be sure to make another chapter. A spinoff of Five nights at Bob's Burgers will come soon as Five nights at Bob's Burgers World, here is what might happen.

Mr Frond is about to suspend the Belcher kids unless they work together writing an imaginative story, but nothing stupid, something creative. So the kids come up with their Freddy world with all the characters they've meet and come up with new ones, I'm sure they'll enjoy it.

Thanks you so much


End file.
